Super Princess Deluxe!
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: Star is a strong girl who doesn't know she's a princess.Jane is the former Princess Koopa, now being controlled by Bowser.A new enemy arises, and our hereos are gone.With Peach and the others by their side, can they beat her?I'll update when I want it.


_**Star**_

_I don't know where I was born. I was found in the Starborn Valley. I was different. I wasn't a Star Kid, or a Star Spirit. I was left the Valley at a young age, and I journeyed the Mushroom Kingdom. Since I was a child, I was vulnerable. I had to fight off the Koopas and the Goombas, and I got stronger. Now I can face anything. Except being a princess._

_**Jane**_

"What is this? There is another kingdom around here? I want it. If I can't have the Mushroom dopes, I'll have this place. Now… where exactly is this place?" Bowser asked as a Hammer Bros spoke.

"Yes sir. We will get the maps sir." The Hammer Bros said. He ran off. There was a tapping of heels on the floor as I walked in the room.

"There you are. I have a job for you. You prepared to be my spy?" Bowser asked. I rolled my eyes and faced him.

"Of course Your Highness." I said obediently.

"Good. You are to go to the new kingdom. You are to spy. Find out the top secret information, and report back. You will pose as a princess, and that should be easy for you," Bowser laughed. I glared at him. "And you will convince them. Trick them. And steal the power of the kingdom. Bring it back, and I shall give you the kingdom. As a reward." Bowser smiled. The Hammer Bros returned with a scroll. He opened it to reveal a map. On the map, there was a thick red circle around a small area. Bowser nodded.

"So this is the Cappella Kingdom. My next domain." Bowser chuckled. I swept out of the room as Bowser roared in excitement.

_**Star**_

"Who's this Peach chick think she is?" I asked myself. I stared at the letter in boredom.

"She is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! The most dominant kingdom in the Mushroom World!" My little buddy Ombelle explained. I reached down and covered her mouth with my hand.

"I know that. I'm just wondering why she's sending me this screwed up letter." I told her.

"Oh. Well, let's take a look at it Star." Ombelle said. She poked the letter.

"Fine." I said as I opened the envelope. The paper had a faint scent of a peach.

"Ugh. I think I know what this is." I sighed. I fanned away the smell of the letter in disgust.

_Dear Miss Star,_

_I have heard about you from many of the inhabitants of my kingdom. You are told of as brave, resourceful and honourable. I would like to invite you to my castle for a meal. If you please, you may bring any comrades of yours. As an addition, I have a task for you. I have heard of Bowser's new intentions of capturing a new kingdom outside the boundaries of the Mushroom Kingdom. I would like you to investigate, where as my dear Mario and his brother Luigi are away. I am in need of someone to protect this kingdom. Please._

_Love, Princess Peach_

"Blech. The damsel's got a problem. And she's asking me because her heroes are out of town. Lovely." I made a face.

"You should go. Peach is very friendly. And maybe you'll meet some people. And you can stop being so ISOLATED!" Ombelle yelled. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Shut up. I'm fine by myself. If I wasn't meant to be by myself, my parents wouldn't have ditched me at Starborn Valley." I snapped at her. She leaned away from me, but looked at me with sympathy.

"Still Star, I think we should go see what it is Peach wants. Maybe she could help you find out who you are. Eh?" Ombelle wagered her eyebrows.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll go, but I won't be happy about it." I grumbled as I stuffed the letter in my pocket, and grabbed Ombelle's hand. She tripped and stumbled as I dragged her along.

_**Jane**_

_Cappella Kingdom_

_Welcome_

I stepped over the colourful stones of the bridge and a soft tune played at my every step.

"How nice. A musical kingdom." I muttered to myself.

"May I help you ma'am?" A small voice said. I glanced down to see a Bomb-omb type creature.

"I am Princess…. Rose. I have heard about the great hospitality of this kingdom, and have chosen it as a vacation spot. Can you show me to the castle little Bomb-omb?" I asked politely. The Bomb-omb thing giggled.

"Silly princess. I am not a Bomb-omb. I'm Bomb-bop. The inhabitants of this kingdom are the Bomb-bops. We are a peaceful, harmonious cousin of the Bomb-ombs. And there is no "castle" as you say. Despite our name, we are more of a settlement. Not large enough to have a castle. No, we welcome all people, in all shapes and sizes. And races." The little Bomb-omb thing said.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I said. This little "Bomb-bop" was getting on my nerves.

"I am Dumdee. Chancellor of the Council of Orchestra. Pleased to meet you princess." Dumdee said.

"Is there any good places to stay around this place?" I asked.

"Of course there are. If you'd follow me I'll show you." Dumdee said. She hopped away, and I slowly followed her.

"Sir, it is a musical kingdom. Inhabitants: Bomb-bops." I whispered into my ring. Stupid koopa made me wear this ugly "communication" ring.

"This is the Rhythm Inn. Make yourself comfortable, we do not charge." Dumdee said as she opened a door to a building. I stepped inside as she hopped down the street. There were tables all around. A bar was positioned in the far corner of the room. Hmm, I like that. There were old wooden stairs that twisted downwards.

"Hello Madame. How may M. Jacques assist this lovely lady?" A little Bomb-bop with a big moustache stomped over.

"I am in need of a bed. Is there any vacancies?" I asked.

"Of course there is! We have many, many beds for travellers!" Jacques said cheerfully.

"Great." I whispered to myself.

"What is your name Madame?" Jacques asked.

"Princess Rose." I said quickly. He jotted it down on the ratty notebook and looked up at me.

"Ah! A Royale Madame! Magnifique!" Jacques said. He laughed happily.

"Follow me Madame Princess." Jacques said as he marched down the stairs into a brilliant room.

"It's beautiful." I said I surprise. For a settlement, they sure had it good. And I mean _good_.

"You can have this room here Madame Princess." Jacques pointed to a polished wooden door. I pushed it open slowly, and as it creaked open, it revealed a bed with a luxurious blanket, and a lovely little carved out table. There was a desk and a small chair that sat under a little dip in the wall.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." I told the moustached man as he stomped back up the stairs.

"It sure is strange for a hotel to have its rooms underground rather than above." I said to myself.

"Jane! Answer me dammit!" Bowser's voice boomed in my ring.

"Please keep it down Sir, or the people will know I'm an imposter." I whispered into the ring.

"I see. Well? How's it going in the new place?" He asked.

"Good, good. I have a room in the local hotel, and everyone has fallen for my lie about being Princess _Rose_." I whispered to him.

"Rosie, eh? Sounds nice enough. Now get to the plan. I will breathe over that whole place and blow up them Bomb-omb things if you don't." Bowser roared. Yeah right moron, if you breathed over the place, you knock them out with your rotten stench.

"Calm down Sir. I must rest now. I am extremely exhausted." I yawned for effect.

"Ok. Bright and early tomorrow Jane. I expect results, Princess Koopa." Bowser laughed loudly.

"Shut up! I am no longer the princess." I said angrily.

"That's right and you better remember that!" Bowser growled. A holographic image appeared above my ring.

"_Oh my poor Jane… Where has that slimy Koopa taken my baby__?" Mother cried. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Father._

"_Dear. What are we going to do? They took our baby." Mother asked him._

"_Worry not my darling. We will get our way out of here. And have confidence in the Koopa name. Jane will not disgrace or harm us." __Father assured her._

"_Ok. If you say so dear. I wonder if she will contact Peach." Mother said._

"_Maybe the Mushroom girl can help." Father said._

"_I hope. If only Jane could understand the danger the Koopa Kingdom is in." Mother sighed._

The image wavered and disappeared.

"Do this, or _else_." Bowser snarled before the sound from the ring went dead.

_**Star**_

"So, I made it. Where's Peach?" I asked.

"I'm right here dear. You must be Star. Pleased to meet you." Peach said. She practically floated down the steps.

"Let's get you inside and ready for dining. Daisy, Rosalina, I may need your help." Peach said as she looked me over.

"Coming Peach!" Daisy said as she jogged down the steps with some blond girl following.

"This must be Star. My, she's beautiful." The blond said.

"Oh, I believe we haven't been introduced. I am Rosalina." The blond smiled warmly.

"Peach! Princess Peach!" Toad scrambled up the steps and handed Peach an envelope. She opened it and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It seems there is a visiting princess in the Cappella Kingdom. But they don't know who she is. She came into the settlement yesterday, and is staying at the inn. They wanted to ask me if I knew of a Princess Rose." Peach said as she read the letter.

"Rose? I don't know any Rosie." Daisy scratched her head. Her eyes widened and looked at Rosalina. They both giggled.

"Me either. I've never heard of a Princess Rose." Peach said, still confused.

"What does she look like?" I asked. They all turned towards me.

"I don't know." Peach said.

"Oh. I thought that I might've seen her before. Maybe around Starborn, maybe around the desert. Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's put this matter aside and head inside. Daisy, Rosalina, let's find Star and her friend something to wear." Peach smiled at me. Daisy started to push me in through the doors of the castle.

_**Jane**_

"I'm hungry. I wonder if there is any good food around this place." I said as I stood up off the bed. I straightened out my dress. I opened the wooden door and walked up the creaking stairs.

"Madame Princess. Good day!" Jacques called from behind the counter of the bar. I waved back towards him and left.

"_A la Melody_. Interesting." I said as I stepped through the door of the small building.

"Welcome lady. Table for one?" A short little Bomb-Bop asked. I nodded and he led me to a cute wooden table. I sat down and opened the menu.

-Beat Bop Salad

-Rhythmic Rolls

-Cocoa Cola

-Cheery Cherry Pie

"Are you ready to order lady?" The Bomb-Bop from earlier asked. I nodded.

"I think I will have the salad and a Cola." I smiled at him. He nodded sheepishly and waddled off.

When he came back, I had to stop myself from scarfing it down. Bowser barely ever fed me well, so I was starving.

"This is delicious." I said as I swallowed the last bite of salad.

"Thank you darling. Do I need to pay?" I asked the Bomb-bop at the counter.

"No lady." He said. I left and tripped on the threshold of the door. Before I hit the ground, two strong arms grabbed my waist.

"Be careful girl." The guy said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Sure. May I ask your name?" I asked. While he thought about it, I looked at him. He had messy blonde hair, and a dirty face and outfit.

"The name's Luke. And who're you beautiful?" He asked. He smiled a flirty smile.

"My name is J-… Rose." I said. He raised an eyebrow momentarily, but shook it off.

"Oh, you're that princess Dumdee was talking about. Wanna take a walk with me Rosie?" Luke asked. He smiled _his _smile again.

"Ok. Is there anywhere nice around here?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand. We ran down the street.


End file.
